Obsession
by Leni-H50
Summary: Lori Weston's feelings for Steve McGarrett have turned into an obsession. There is only one thing that stands in her way. How far will she go to get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything CBS or Hawaii five-0 related. **

**I thought the character of Lori Weston was poorly written and after enduring 15 episodes, her departure was uneventful. This is how, I feel, her departure should have been. This is not an "I hate Lori" story. It is simply a play on her "feelings" for Steve. I am always open to reviews and suggestions, but for those that feel Lori could do no wrong, spare me the hate reviews please. Read this, you may actually like it.**

**Too good to be true:**

The sun was shining and the sound of the waves crashing was a melody of sereneness. Catherine lay on the towel along the shore and listened carefully. She could hear the birds chirping and the ocean crackling near her. Steve's hands gently caressed her body, rubbing lotion on her bare back, as he occasionally leaned into her, gently kissing her on the shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she occasionally released a soft moan. He smiled each time. It was a picture of pure bliss.

"I feel like I'm in a travel brochure", she whispered to him as she lay.

"Shhh", he replied, gently kissing her, eventually dropping down next to her.

Her eyes closed, as his eyes stared at her, watching her every breath. Silence penetrated the beach behind the McGarrett house. He eventually closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Suddenly and abruptly the sound of a cell phone disturbed the silence.

"Don't answer it", Catherine whispered without opening her eyes.

"I don't plan on it", he replied.

"Oh, really? There is a first time for everything, I guess", she slowly rolled over placing her arm around his waist and her leg over his.

The phone rang again.

"You think it's important?" Catherine whispered as their lips gently kissed

"I told Danny, that I am off duty today, no matter what happens, I am not coming in" He smirked as he nuzzled the nape of her neck.

The phone rang again.

"Ok, sorry, I can't stand this anymore, answer it" Catherine reached for his phone and handed it to him.

With a disappointed look on his face, he answered.

"McGarrett…. Danny what?... Grace?... Ok, I'll be right there!" Steve jumped up

"Steve, what's wrong? Are Danny and Grace ok?" Catherine was concerned

"I gotta go, that was Lori, she said Danny and Grace were in danger and I gotta go to HQ" He leaned down and kissed her, "Sorry"

"No, don't worry about it Danny and Grace are more important than this. Steve, call me when you know what's going on, or if I can help" She was worried

Steve ran up to the house, grabbing his pants and changing as he ran to his truck.

"Damn it Danny, what have you done this time?" he muttered to himself as he pulled out of his driveway and headed for HQ.

Steve arrived at HQ and found the offices closed and dark. He entered the suite of offices, hitting the light switch as he entered. "Lori! Chin! Kono!" there was silence

He took out his phone and called Lori back. No answer.

He called Danny.

"I thought you wanted the day off, Loverboy" Danny answered sarcastically

"Are you ok? And Grace is she ok?" Steve was frantic

"Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? We're fine. "Danny was confused

"Fine? Are you sure? Where are you?" Steve was confused

"I'm at home and Grace is with Rachel. What's going on?" Danny was now concerned

"Lori called and said that you and Grace were in trouble and I should meet everyone at HQ, as soon as possible" Steve explained as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Steve, we're fine. Nothing is going on. I don't get it. Why would she do that?" There was silence as they both tried to analyze the situation.

Steve entered Lori's office and started to rummage through her desk drawers. He needed to understand why she would have him rush here. Everything appeared to be normal, until he opened the last drawer. The drawer was filled with items. A black bow tie, and empty beer bottle, A purple heart medal, Jenna's cross and chain, and a bloodied T-shirt he had discarded. There was a single folder. He opened it to find surveillance photos of him and Catherine. Photos of them on the beach, at Haleiwa Joe's, entering and leaving his house. There was a photo of Steve and Catherine that was taken at the Charity auction, except Catherine's face was replaced with Lori's.

"Holy shit! What the hell?" Steve was shocked

"What? What did you find?" By now Danny was already on his way to meet Steve.

"Her desk if full of my stuff and… Oh My God!" Steve exclaimed

"What?" Danny was now the one who was frantic

"There is a picture of Cath with bullet holes through it, like it was used for target practice" At this point Steve was running through HQ and leaping down the stairs to his truck. "My house! Meet me there Now! Call Chin and Kono! Quick!"

Hanging up with Danny, he frantically began calling Catherine's phone. There was no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. **

**Why you?:**

The empty living room of the McGarrett house echoed with the sound of Catherine's phone vibrating on the small table that stood against the wall. The phone vibrated, stopped and vibrated again. This continued for several minutes; each time there was no one there to answer.

_Meanwhile, upstairs:_

Catherine stood as the warm water ran over her naked body. The shower felt so good after a day in the sun, but she would have preferred sharing this experience with Steve. She missed him so much and was really looking forward to spending the day together. After what felt like an eternity, she turned the water off and reached for a towel. Drying herself, she exited the small bathroom and proceeded to the bedroom. She rummaged through her duffle bag and decided that there was nothing there she felt like wearing. She walked to the tall dresser that stood in the corner of the room and grabbed Steve's favorite Navy SEAL shirt and after short examination, put in on over her head, only pausing to take in his scent. Pulling down on the shirt, she decided that it was long enough to cover her panties and that there was no need for pants. After all she was alone and had no plans to go anywhere. Maybe I'll do a little laundry before Steve gets home, she thought to herself.

She grabbed the hamper from the bedroom and giggled at the sight of the boxers, covered with hearts that lay on top. A reminder of the brief time they had together during Valentine's Day. With a smile on her face, she proceeded down the stairs. As she turned the corner of the room, she was startled and dropped the hamper, releasing a short shrill.

"Lori, you scared the crap out of me. Steve left, he went to meet you at HQ" Catherine explained

"I know" Lori answered as she watched Catherine pick up the laundry that was now scattered on the floor.

"Are Danny and Gracie ok? What happened?" Catherine asked with genuine concern.

There was no reply.

"Umm, do you need something?" Catherine realized that Lori was just standing there, staring, and doing nothing.

"Can you tell me, why you?" Lori asked

"Why me, what?" Catherine questioned

"Why would he choose you over me? I mean you are never here, and surely I am more his type. I mean look at you, your so… Girly" Lori was squinting and fidgeting while she spoke.

Catherine didn't know how to respond. "Steve and I have been friends for a long time. Is there something going on with the two of you? Is there something I should know?" Analyzing the look on Lori's face and her aggressive body language, Catherine came to the conclusion that either Steve and Lori were having an affair or Lori was delusional. Either way she was dealing with a jealous woman; A clearly psychotic jealous woman. She knew she was in danger and was willing to do or say anything to get out of this situation alive.

"Look at you, you don't care. I know you don't care about him. Not like I do. You see I am willing to fight for him." She removed a gun that was holstered on her hip and pointed it at Catherine. "He's blinded by you, all I have to do is get rid of you and he'll be all mine"

"You think if you kill me, he's going to fall in love with you? You'll go to jail and then you will never have a chance with him. There has to be another way. Why don't you put the gun down and we can talk about this like two grown women?" She was doing everything she could think of to appeal to Lori's feelings for Steve.

"He does love me! You just keep showing up!" Lori tightened her grip on the gun and began shouting. "I saved his life! He saved my life! We have a connection! You, you, you keep getting in the way!"

"Lori, listen, if he loves you, I will walk away and neither of you will ever see me again. Let's call him and ask him and if he chooses you, I will leave and you can have him" Catherine was trying to think of some way to alert Steve of what was happening. Spotting her phone on the table next to her, she suggested again "Let's call him" She carefully reached for her phone.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Catherine dropped to the floor, clutching her shoulder, as blood suddenly poured from the wound. As she fell, she somehow managed to hit the speed-dial before tossing the phone behind the table.

"Lori, don't…please. I'm trying to help you" Catherine pleaded as tears engulfed her eyes.

"See what you made me do. You made me ruin his favorite shirt." Lori began crying. "He is going to be so upset." She began pacing back and forth, never losing focus on Catherine.

Catherine was now seated on the floor, leaning against the wall, as the area around her slowly pooled with blood. "Lori, I have nothing against you. I like you. I know that the team likes you too. Kono said you were an asset. Please Lori, don't do this. Let's call Steve and the three of us can talk about it" Catherine pleaded

"Oh, so now you and Kono are all buddy buddy. I tried to be her friend, but she always had an excuse. As if she surfs every weekend. Right. I knew it. She is pulled in by your little miss perfect act too." Lori continued to pace.

Kono had tried to be friends with Lori, but her constant questions about Steve's personal life made her uncomfortable. Soon she discovered that it was easier to make excuses, then to spend her free time being interrogated.

"I'm not perfect Lori. None of us are. I know what you're going through. I was there once. You will find someone who cares about you as much as you care about him. You don't want it this way. Trust me" Catherine had genuinely liked Lori. The Charity ball was the first time that she had met her and she felt that she blended well with the team. Lori had even complimented her on her dress. She wanted this to end without anyone else getting hurt. She was losing a great deal of blood and could feel herself growing weaker and weaker with each passing minute.

"Trust you? What, do you think I'm stupid? You want me to call Steve so he can come and rescue you. No. I need to get rid of you. I need to make him think that you left him. He'll be upset and I'll console him and he'll realize that it was me he loved this whole time. Yeh, that's what I'll do" Lori paced, dragging her free hand through her hair, as she tried to figure out a way to make her plan work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad that everyone loves "psycho Lori". I am so sorry that I couldn't respond to all the reviews and comments, but they are VERY appreciated. Keep them coming.**

**To the rescue?:**

Steve weaved through traffic frantically, when suddenly his phone rang. Catherine's photo appeared on the screen and Steve answered "Cath! Are you ok? Cath! Cath!" there was no response.

He listened carefully realizing that the phone was on speaker and could barely make out the muffled conversation of the two women.

"Where were you when he was captive in North Korea? Where were you when he got hit by a car? I was there; I was the one by his side, not you!" Lori was shouting. Steve could hear the anger in her voice.

"North Korea? Hit by a car? I don't know what you are talking about. Lori. You shot me. I am losing a lot of blood. Please call for help. You can leave; I won't tell anyone it was you. Please Lori, don't do this" Catherine pleaded. She desperately hoped that her phone line was open and had reached Steve.

The more Steve listened to the call, the more panicked he had become.

Arriving at the house, with Danny, Chin and Kono immediately behind him, he ran towards them and explained his findings. He knew that Catherine was hurt and that Lori was the cause.

"What the Hell did you do? Are you sleeping with both of them?" Danny lectured almost yelling at Steve

"No, of course not. I didn't do anything. I don't understand what she's thinking" Steve insisted. "I'm going in!" Steve announced as he began to make his way towards the door, taking position to bust the door open.

Chin grabbed his arm causing him to spin around.

"You can't just bust in there. She'll get startled and start shooting. We don't know how unstable she is. You need to stop and think of a strategy, a plan." Chin paused "Steve, we'll get her out, whatever it takes, but we have to do it smart."

Kono and Danny stood completely still; they were almost numb to the events.

Finally Kono responded "I can't believe this is happening. We have to do something"

Rubbing his hands through his hair and in deep thought, Steve finally responded "Listen" Steve began giving instructions "Chin is right. Kono on the side of the house there is a trellis that leads right next to Mary's room. The lock on her window is broken; she used to sneak out of the house that way all the time. You can sneak in that way. Quietly make your way to the top of the stairs. That should give you a good vantage point, in case you need to…."

"I know boss" Kono interrupted as she grabbed the rifle from her car and hanging the strap over her shoulder, she began to climb.

"Danny and Chin, go around the back. The French doors should be unlocked. If not there is a spare key in the flower pot. I'm going in the front" Steve announced

"The flower pot? Seriously? That's your idea of security? Never mind, listen, you can't just go in the front door. You don't know what is going on in there" Danny was trying to talk some sense into Steve

"I do know what's going on in there. I have to go in, I have to fix this. Cath's life is in danger because of me. I have to try to talk Lori out of harming her any more than she already has. If anything happens to Cath, I don't know what I'll do" Steve was desperate.

"Listen buddy, I hear you, but you need to be rational about this" Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Danny, you don't get it. Cath has no idea what has been happening. I haven't told her anything. I spent the last two years sheltering her from WoFat, Noshimuri, Shelbourn, and now she's in trouble because of a member of my team, someone I trusted. Cath is the only normal thing in my life. She loves me for me. Not because of what I do, or because she feels sorry for me. Not because of a case. I can't lose her Danny. I can't, not like this." Steve's eyes were suddenly engulfed with tears and his hands frantically rubbed the scruff of his unshaven chin. "I have to do this. I love her. I don't want anything to happen to her, to either of them"

Carefully Danny and Chin proceeded to the back of the house. Steve took a moment to clear his thoughts; he carefully removed his gun and placed it on the hood of his car. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the front door.

"Lori, don't shoot. It's me and I am unarmed. See" he raised his arms as he entered.

Steve carefully scanned the room, taking notice of Kono, Chin and Danny, all quietly taking their respective positions. He glanced at Cath and with a nod she indicated that she was ok.

"You shouldn't be here" Lori said. "This isn't how it's supposed to be"

"How is it supposed to be?" Steve asked as he slowly made his way closer

"Back Off!" she shouted. She reached down grabbing Catherine by the arm, lifting her on her feet. She placed one arm around her neck, as she pressed the gun in her ribcage.

Catherine released a startled scream when Lori grabbed at her injured arm. Steve twitched trying desperately to control his reflex to run to her.

"Ok Ok, I'm not going to come any closer" Steve stopped dead in his tracks at Lori's sudden reaction. "Lori, what's going on here?"

"This is all your fault. You led me on, you lied to me. You said she was just an old friend, but she isn't, is she? I saw you two at the charity party, holding hands and all. Do you know what I went through to look extra nice for you that night? You didn't even notice. You didn't tell me I looked nice. Then she shows up in her fancy gown and nice jewelry. It's not fair" She was hysterical and her grip on the gun was getting tighter with each word.

"I am sorry Lori; I never meant to hurt your feelings. You are a good friend, a valuable member of my team. I am so sorry. If I did anything to make you think that I was interested in you other than as a friend, a co-worker, I am so sorry. Please put the gun down. We can talk about this" Steve pleaded

"No, she has to go. If she isn't here, you will see that it's me you love, not her" Lori pressed the gun deeper into Catherine's rib cage.

"No Lori, I don't love you. I love Catherine, she is my girlfriend. Hurting her is not going to change that" Steve once again tried to get closer.

"Don't get any closer!" she shouted "It's all her fault! See what she did." Lori paused "She made me ruin your favorite shirt."

"I don't care about the shirt. Put the gun down, please" he lowered the tone of his voice

"You love me, not her. Tell her the truth. Tell her it's me you want. I saw the way you looked at me. You want me. What about all that time we spent together? We worked out together. It was just you and me. Not her!" Lori was frantic and trying desperately to convince him. She suddenly lowered her voice "You carried me down a mountain."

"Lori, I do consider you a friend, a team mate. But that's it. I would have done the same for any one on my team. I do not love you. I am sorry." Steve tried to explain without getting her more upset.

Lori paced. She nodded her head and chanted just above a whisper, "no, no, no" over and over. She began to sweat and as she paced, continued to tighten her grip around Catherine's neck. Catherine fought against the pull and each time, Lori shouted "Stop it!" at the top of her lungs. She continued to pace and chant, once again lowering her voice.

The situation was escalating. Danny knew it was time to make a move. Signaling Chin to cover him, he tried to get closer by slowly approaching from behind. Chin remained in position, alternating between watching Lori, Danny and Steve. Danny crept slowly from behind, counting on the fact that Lori did not know that he was there. He was hoping to be able to subdue her, without the gun going off. He wanted to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. As Danny carefully approached, the wooden floors released a creek, causing Lori to turn abruptly.

Catherine seized this opportunity to grab the gun and struggled to release Lori's grip. Lori pushed back, slamming Catherine against the wall, causing the photos that hung there, to fall. Catherine pushed herself off the wall and while holding Lori's wrist, slammed Lori into the glass curio that stood against the opposite wall. The glass shattered and the contents fell to the floor. She banged Lori's arm into what remained of the frame hoping the broken glass would force her to release her hold and drop the gun, but Lori's adrenaline was pumping and her grip was relentless. The gun was pointing in every direction. Steve and Danny tried to approach and break up the fight, but each time they got closer, the risk got higher. The two women fought, both of them falling to the ground, with the gun alternating between Catherine and Lori's face. The women tussled on the floor, the crunch of broken glass echoing throughout the room. Lori was gaining the upper hand, as Catherine had now lost an excessive amount of blood and was growing weaker. Steve, Danny and Chin decided that they had to take a chance and contain the situation. They approached and before any of them were able to stop the fight, a shot rang out. Both women remained still.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the Final Chapter. Are you ready to find out who got shot?**

Steve ran to them, gently rolling Lori's body off of Catherine and in one motion gently lifted Catherine in his arms and held her tightly.

Kono stood at the top of the staircase. Her eyes filled with tears. Chin ran up to her and embraced her.

"I didn't want to do it, but I had to. The gun was pointed at Catherine. I couldn't let her kill Catherine. She's my friend" Kono explained hysterically.

"It's ok Kono. You did the right thing. Lori was going to kill her. Catherine is family; we protect our family at all costs. Even if it means sacrificing one of our own" Chin was trying to sooth Kono as he held her.

Steve gently placed Catherine on the couch as he called 911 for paramedics. "You're going to be ok, it looks like the bullet went straight through. You're going to be ok" He repeated himself as he checked her wound.

With tears streaming down her face, and a tremble in her voice, Catherine asked "Steve, what is going on? Were you and …?" Steve interrupted "No, never. I would never do that to you. I don't know how she got the idea that I had feelings for her. I love you. You know that don't you?" He questioned whether he had made his feelings for her clear.

"I guess I do, it's just that, I don't know what is going on with you when I am not here. I feel like there is so much that you are not telling me. What did she mean North Korea, when were you in North Korea?" Catherine was in pain and was growing weaker as she spoke.

"You lost a lot of blood, try to relax. Once this is all cleared up, I promise, full disclosure. No more secrets. I can promise you that there is no other woman, never has been. It's always been just you. That I promise. I am so sorry that I put you in danger" He held her tightly, placing pressure on her wound with one hand and gently holding her with the other.

The paramedics entered. One proceeded to Catherine and the other to the body on the floor. The medic nodded as he checked Lori for a pulse "This one's dead, send in the coroner"

The medic gently shifted Steve to the side as they checked Catherine's wound. "You're very lucky, it looks pretty clean" They prepared her for transport and carefully placed her on a stretcher. Steve approached her. "I'll be there in a little while. Kono is going to go with you." He needed to get Kono away from the scene, she was very upset. "She'll be right by your side the whole time "He looked at Kono for confirmation "I have to wait for Max and the Governor to show up. As soon as they clear me, I will be right there. I promise." He leaned over and kisses her.

"I'll call Malia and have her meet you two there" Chin added.

"Uh, excuse me Super SEAL, hearts? Really? I didn't know SEALs wore hearts on their undies" Danny joked as he carefully picked up the boxers from the pile of laundry that was on the floor. Holding the corner of the waist band, he dangled them for everyone to see.

"I sort of pegged you as a briefs guy, myself" replied Kono

"Actually, he prefers going commando" Catherine interjected

"Ok, that's a little too much information for me" Chin replied with a disgusted look on his face.

They all laughed as Steve's face blushed in every shade of red. They were all stressed and the laughter simply hid the trauma of the day.

At that moment, Governor Denning and Max Bergman entered. Neither of them found the events of the day comical. With a stern look from each of them, the laughter stopped and the mood suddenly changed.

"McGarrett, what the hell is going on?" Governor Denning was extremely upset

"Sir, I can explain" Steve approached Governor Denning as he wiped the blood from his hands.

"McGarrett!" Noticing the blood, the Governor paused a moment taking note of his surroundings. He observed Lori's body on the floor, Catherine in a stretcher covered in blood, Kono holding Catherine's hand and her face covered in tears. Chin kneeling next to Lori's body. He realized that something beyond his understanding had occurred here today. It was obvious to him that the team was distraught. His mood of anger turned to concern.

Steve explained the events of the day and how the outcome was not the intention, but they had no other choice, given the circumstances.

"I am sorry you were put in this position in the first place. How did you not see this coming?" Denning paced back and forth.

"I don't know sir." Steve was overwhelmed with guilt. The Governor was right. How could he not see this coming? He had an idea that Lori liked him, but he thought he had made it clear that he wasn't interested. Afterall they were adults, professionals, not teenagers with crushes.

"Commander…. McGarrett, listen. You had no way of knowing that this would happen. If it were my wife, here today, I would have expected you to do the same thing. I put her in a position she was not ready for. She was in over her head. I suppose the pressure was too much and apparently she was unstable. The outcome could have been worse" his voice changed to a near whisper "it needed to be done" Denning shook Steve's hand and simply left the premises.

Steve walked over to Max and Chin. Max was preparing the body for transport as he paused to allow Steve one last look. Silently Max zipped the bag and gently placed the body on the stretcher. As he rolled the stretcher out of the house, Chin placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"It's over. I think there are two ladies at the hospital who need us right now. Let's go see Catherine and Kono" Chin guided Steve out and the two of them drove towards the hospital. As they silently drove, they knew that despite the tragic events of the day, their lives would eventually go back to normal. Lori might have been part of the team, but she was never family. Catherine was family and family always comes first.

**The End**

**Thank you so much! Well? What do you think?**


End file.
